NAUGHTY BROTHERS
by LightMoonDT
Summary: A DUO Story. To know more, just peep in...
1. Chapter 1

Hello Friends, Again lam here with a DUO story, a naughty story. Here DUO are in NAUGHTY AVATAAR. May be some readers don't like it. If my plot hurt some one , sorry in advance.

Now About Story...

ln this story, DUO are real brothers & their parents lives in their Patrimonial House in some other city. DUO are unmarried & live together.

Please note in this story, DUO are not "CID Officers".

ABHIHEET is a manager in an Advertisement Agency & do flirt with girls. Almost all girls in his office, likes him but he is not serious about any girl.(Naughty Boy)

DAYA is a DOCTOR & a little shy but want to be bold like his Bro.  
All time when ABHIJEET got trapped bcz of his naughty & flirting behaviour DAYA totally support ABHIJEET.

DUO's parents think, that there both sons are very obedient & simple, but our sweet DUO are very naughty & master of pranks.

DUO HOUSE-(Morning- 6 am)

A person moved out from his room with half open eyes , yawning & looking as he want to sleep more , but he had to wake up as someone continuously ringing the door bell. Person move towards kitchen take a bowl & talk to himself in irritation.

DAYA-Ye ABHI... bhi na khud tho sota rahega aur mujhe subah-subah praid karaye ga. Doodh(milk) bhi mai hi lu, breakfast bhi mai hi banau...  
aur bade sahab der raat tak ladkiyo ke sath goome ge aur phir aise soo jayege ki agar earthquake bhi aa jaye tho bhi janab ki neend na tute.

(make a sad face) mai chota hu na isiliye , mujh par hukum chalata hai.

Daya open the door ...

Milk Man- are sahab theek se aakhe (eye) tho khol ligiye...phir mat bolye ga hamne Doodh kam diya hai...ha..

Daya -are aaj tak bola hai...tu chup ker ke Doodh de... ...vaise he mood theek nahi.

Daya took milk, placed it on kitchen slab & moved towards washroom.  
After getting fresh he moved towards his brother's room , who was sleeping carelessly.

DAYA- ye dekho janab abhi tak so rahe hai...

Daya shaking Abhijeet -Boss..ab uth bhi jao...kya bhai kitna sote ho...uth raho ho ya mai yahi nahla du ...

ABHIJEET- with half open eyes...kya hai Daya...sone de yaar...aur ye nahlane ki dhamki mat de.

Daya- dekho ABHI mujhe late nahi hona hai aur abhi breakfast bhi banana hai...so please get up...

Abhijeet forcefully got up , rubbing his eyes & moved towards washroom, suddenly Daya notice something &

DAYA -jara chera(face) dekho apna...  
kitne sare lipstic ke nishaan hai...  
agar Maa Papa ye sab dekh le na, tho tum tho gaye samjho.

ABHIJEET- are yaar, wo kal raat LILY ke ghar party me usne thori jyada hi drink kar lii ...aur phir vo tho out of control ho gayi , badi mushkil se jaan bachye.

DAYA- ha ha mai samajta hoo, pata nahi ye ladkiya tum per giri kyu jati hai.. ..

ABHIJEET- (proudly) apna tho style hi alag hai...aur Maa Papa ki tension tu mat le,  
Maa Papa yaha kaha se aayege, wo vaha itni dur hai ,aur hum yaha...don't be scared, unhe kabhi kuch pata nahi chalega.

aur thu jaldi se breakfast laga , aaj meri meeting hai, ******company ki manager Miss SONA se , I don't want to be late yaar ...she will be waiting for me...& Abhijeet gave a meaningful smile to Daya & moved in .

DAYA(to himself)- ek ye janab hai...na jane kitni ladkiyo (girls) ko ek saath handle ker leta hai...aur ek mai hu...  
us din DOLLY ko date per le gaya, tho SONAM ko same restaurant mei dekhar halat kharab ho gayi thi...

aur phir jab dono ne milkar mujhe ghera to badi mushkil se jaan bachai...(take a sigh)  
us din ke baad se tho himmat hi nahi hui, kabhi kisi ladki ko date par le jane ki...vaise agar ABHI us din meri jagah hota tho shayad aise situation aati hi nahi. Maa Papa bhi Bhai ko kitna seedha aur inocent smajte hai...Bhai bhi na sach mei great hai...

Lagta hai BOSS se tution leni padegi.

& Daya moved towards kitchen for making breakfast.

Suddenly Daya's phone ring, he smiled & pick up the call with...

DAYA- Hello Maa..kaise hai aap ?  
aur Papa kaise hai ?

MAA- Daya beta mai theek hu aur tere Papa bhi...per tu pahle ye bata ki tera Bhai kaha hai ? beta kabse phone laga rahe hai , per vo phone hi nahi utha raha ...sab theek hai na beta...?

DAYA- are Maa sab theek hai aur bhai bhi theek hai...vo tho bas...  
suddenly Abhijeet came out & asked to Daya about caller, Daya gave phone to Abhijeet with..

DAYA -Maa , lo bhai aa gaya...ab usi se puch lo, jo puchna hai...

ABHIJEET- Pranaam Maa, kaise hai aap..? aur Papa kaise hai ?  
aap ki tabeeyat tho theek hai na ?  
aur app...(cut by his mother)

MAA- are mera bachaa...beta ek saath itne sawal...mera bachaa itni tension mat le...hum dono bilkul theek hai...hum tu tujhe phone kar rahe the , tune uthya nahi..tho Daya ko kiya...beta tu theek tho hai na...?

ABHIJEET- Maa mai theek hu aur apka Chota bhi theek hai.  
MAA- are jab tak tu uske sath hai , hume hamare Chote ki chinta karne ki zarrorat nahi...tu bata phone kyu nahi utha raha tha ?

ABHIJEET- Maa vo der raat kam se lota tha, tho der se utha , issliye thoda late ho gaya, abhi bas pooja hi kar raha tha...

Daya looked Abhijeet with open mouth ...

MAA- are mera beta kitna sanskaari hai...are beta kuch apne Chote ko bhi sikha de.

ABHIJEET (look towards Daya)- Maa CHOTA bhi dheere dheere sikh jayega. Mai hu na , uska Big Brother use sikhane ke liye...  
Abhijeet talked for some time & after getting free from call looked towards Daya

DAYA- kya baat hai Boss, tum aur pooja ker ke aa rahe ho... very nice...janab ko sone se tho phursat nahi hai, zabardasti ker ke tho uthana padta hai but you are amazing bro...Maa bhi soch rahi hogi, kitna sanskari beta hai...well done Boss maan gaye.

Mujhse tho Maa ke samne jhoot bhi nahi bola jata...mai tho phoran pakda jata...per tum...

ABHIJEET-Daya apna to aisa hi hai.  
Isliye kahta hu , tension mat le hum kabhi pakde nahi jayenge...

Tera Bhai hai na...aur tu bhi kuch enjoy kiya kar...kya sara din hospital mei patients ko dekhte dekhte bore nahi hota...?

DAYA- Bhai mai doctor hu tumahri tarah manager nahi, jo sara din khubdurat models se gire rahte ho, ek Doctor ki life mei kya enjoyment ?

ABHIJEET- are tho kya doctors enjoy nahi kar sakte.? tu bhi na...bahut darta hai...be brave CHOTE...acha sun Aaj shaam jaldi free ho jana , party hai hotel mai, company ki taraf se...tu mere saath chalega...got it.

DAYA-ok baba.

In Another City (where DUO's parents lived)

Here "MAA" means Duo's mother & "PAPA"-Duo's father.

MAA- mujhe mere bato ke pass jana ka kitne dino se man tha, aaj waha jakar unhe surprise denge.

PAPA-are magar unhe bata tho dena tha na...ab agar wo ghar par nahi mile tho...

MAA- are hum shaam tak pahuchege,  
tab tak dono aa jayege.

PAPA- ha ye bhi sahi...chalo ab samaan tho rakhwa diya hai...baki ghar ke servants ko bhi bol diya hai, wo sambhal lenge. Ab hame nikalna chahye .

Duo's parents start their journey to meet their loving sons & here DUO are unaware about that.

So what will happen , when they meet ? & Who will got surprise , Parents or our Naughty DUO ?

Friends, now l just want to know, are you interested to read more or not ?

Thanks for reading.

STAY HAPPY.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanku so much readers , who gave their precious review on this story & encourage me.

Duo's parents reached Mumbai & they were very excited to meet their both sons.

MAA- lo pahuch gaye , bass ab aur intezaar nahi hota, jaldi se ghar pauchkar apne Dono Beto ko dekhna hai...kitne dino baad mere raajkumar mere pass honge.

PAPA- are ab beto se milne ki khushi mei yahi khadi rahi hogi...chalo ab jaldi se ghar pauchna hai na...ghar jakar hi tou mil paogi apne raajkumaro se.

MAA- ye tou hai...chaliye ab jaldi nikalte hai, ab aur intezaar nahi hota.

Both moved towards Duo's house.

DUO HOUSE

Here both brothers were getting ready for party.

Abhijeet- Daya jaldi aa yaar , hum log late ho rahe hai...plz come fast yaar.

Daya- Bhai abhi thodi der aur ...

Daya was confuse about shirt colour.  
Abhijeet came inside & found Daya was standing infront of cupboard with confuse expression

Abhijeet- are Daya, tou kuch bhi pehan le yaar , handsome hi dekhega.

Daya- kya ABHI tum bhi na, ek tou kuch samaj nahi aa raha , upar se tum mujhe aur nervous kar rahe ho, kuch help karo na bhai.

Abhijeet- acha theak hai...ye marron shirt try kar, you will be look dashing..

Daya-(shy) kya Boss...abhi try karta hu.  
Daya wear that marron shirt & really looks dashing.

Abhijeet- Daya...ab tou tu mujhse bhi jyada handsome lag raha hai...

Both buddies laughing & after getting ready moved out for party.

Here, after some time , Duo's parents reached at Duo house & found its locked.

PAPA- are yaha tou lock laga hai, lagta hai abhi tak ghar nahi aaye dono raajkumar.

MAA- ab kya kare...lock nahi khulega tou kya aise bahr hi khade rahege...hum tou bachoo ko surprise dene wale the par dekhye, dono hi gayab hai aur dekhye ulta hum hi surprise ho gaye.

PAPA- ha ye tou hai...vaise tum pareshan mat ho , mai kuch karta hu.

IN PARTY

Here Mr dube is MD of company in which Abhijeet working.

\- are aao Abhijeet, kab se wait kar raha tha yaar ( looking Daya) oh tou aaj chote bhai bhi aaye hai...welcome ...said Mr dube.

MD welcomed Duo, both brothers shake hand with him.

MD- Abhijeet , company ko ek naya project mila hai, out of station shoot karna hai aur sath mei four new models bhi isi project ke liye appoint kiya hai, mai chahta hu tum ek baar unse mil lo, bcz you are the incharge of this project.

Abhijeet(to Daya)- Daya tum baki guest se milo , mai abhi aaya & he moved with MD to meet those models.

MD - Abhijeet ye hai Miss Riya, Miss Kanchi ,Miss Salya & Miss Rupali...

(all girls greeted him with smile)

MD- ye sabhi specially iss project par work karegi & girls he is Mr Abhijeet & he is the project incharge .  
MD(to Abhijeet)-  
Abhijeet hame work jald hi start karna hoga, may be tomorrow evening hi tum sabhi ko nikalna hoga...so be ready for that, we have to do lots of work...(all nodded )  
They talk for sometime & then someone call MD & he take leave with

MD- Abhijeet l have to go now...(to girls) & girls if you have any query, any problem than please ask to Abhijeet, he will help you.  
Abhijeet nodded with smile. After leaving MD ...

\- tou Sir aap hamare project ko head karege...hope ki hamse koi galti na ho vaise , we will try to give our best...Miss Riya said.

Abhijeet- please don't be so formal...  
call me Abhijeet...lam not only for lead the project but also for your help so if you have problem, any query than feel free to ask...hame ek sath kaam karna hai aur success hona hai , so don't feel any pressure, work freely.

\- Abhijeet ji you are really so sweet, ab tak tou dar lag raha tha ki itna bada project hai, kitna pressure tha but aap se baat karke lagta hai sab kuch easily ho jayega...Miss Salya said.

\- really Abhijeet ji, now lam really feel relax...lagta hai, ab hum log enjoy karne wale hai iss project ko...thanks to you...Miss Kanchi said.

\- vaise Abhijeet ji ek baat tou manni padegi, aap jitne ache incharge hai, usse kahi jyada handsome aur dashing hai...Miss Rupali said.

Abhijeet( with smile)- thanks for your compliment...

They talk for sometime & then Abhijeet moved with...  
Abhijeet- so girls you enjoyed , l have to go now...  
all girls together- yeah...sure.

Rupali to Kanchi- hope he is unmarried .

Abhijeet came back to Daya...

Daya- mil gayi fursat janab ko...hame to laga , aaj vaha se hilenge be nahi...aur hum yaha bore ho rahe hai.

Abhijeet- kya Daya taang(leg) mat khech,  
mai tou kab se aana chahta tha per vo ladkiya ...yaar unki baatein hi khatam nahi ho rahi thi...abhi bhi bahana bana kar aaya hu...uff ye ladkiya...

Daya- ha tumhe gud( sweet) samajkar , madhumakhi(honey bee) ki tarah chipak jati hai...  
& both brothers laughed on that comment.

Abhijeet- ha yaar ye tou hai, maine tou aaj tak khud se kisi ladki ka hath tak nahi pakda, ye tou ladkiya hi hai ki ...ab kal ki hi baat hai, vo LILY party mei itni drink kar li aur phir baad mei mere gale pad gayi...uff kitni mushkil se bacha mei, mai hi janta hu..

Daya- per Boss flirt tou tumhi karte ho pehle, fir kya, ye ladkiya samajti hai tum unhe like karte ho, issliye vo giri jati hai tum par ...

Abhijeet- are yaar mai tou bass thode si tariff kar deta hu...aur vo tou mai har ek ladki ki kar deta hu, ab agar vo iss tariff ka kuch ulta hi meaning nikal le tou its not my mistake yaar.

Daya- ha baba apki koi mistake nahi hai, aap tou great ho...yaha dekho girlfriend banai per kabhi uski bhi tariff nahi kar paya mai...aur isiliye breakup ho gaya...( Abhijeet laughed on Daya)

Abhijeet(smile)- are yaar tariff karne ke liye koi degree ki jarrorat nahi hai... kuch achi battein bol do aur saamne vala khush...aur tu bhi na... .koi beautiful na bhi ho tou beautiful bol dene mai kya problem hai...vo bhi khush aur aap bhi...Make Others Happy Mere Bhai.

Daya- ha aur dusro ko happy karne ke chakkar mei khud phas jao...jaise tum kal phase the..vo tou MAA, PAPA nahi hai varna kal agar thume koi dekhta tou thume hi galat samajhta.

Abhijeet- Daya , kitni baar kaha hai, Maa , Papa ki tension may le yaar, unhe kabhi kuch pata nahi chlega.

Daya- ha vo tou time hi batayega.

Abhijeet- acha ab ye sab chod chal kuch khaa pii le, mujhe tou bahut bhook lagi hai.

Daya- mujhe bhi Bhai...chalo jaldi.

Duo House-

MAA- are aap jara Abhijeet ya Daya mei se kisi ko call kariye...aise kab tak yaha bahar khade rahege.

PAPA- ha lagta hu...  
Duo's father called them but our Duo were busy in party so they didn't give any attention to their phones.

PAPA- dono mei se koi phone nahi utha raha, ab kya kare...

Suddenly watchman came ...  
Watchman- sahab aap log kahi Daya ji aur Abhijeet ji ke mata pita tou nahi...

PAPA- ha bhai...beto se milne aye the per yaha tou ye lock laga hai, phone utha nahi rahe, shayad busy honge...samaj nahi aa raha ab kya kare..?

Watchman - are aap bhi na ...pehle kehte na, hamare pass unke ghar ki ek extra chabi rahti hai, Abhijeet ji ne emergency ke liyd di thi, chaliye abhi lock kholte hai.

Watchman opened the lock & Duo's parents entered inside the house.

PARTY

Abhijeet& Daya enjoying their soft drinks with chit chat suddenly LILY came ...

Lily- chalo Abhijeet dance karte hai.

Abhijeet- no yaar Lily , mood nahi hai.  
Lily- mood nahi hai ya phir kisi aur ke saath dance karne ka man hai.

Abhijeet- are nahi yaar sach mei...but before he could complete his sentence Lily dragged him for dance.

Daya was looking him with smile.  
Daya- Bhai tou gaya..

an another girl came & dragged Daya for dance with her. Now both brothers were enjoying the dance.

After the party got over in late night, Daya & Abhijeet moved towards home.  
After reaching home ...

Daya- bhai ghar ka lock khula hai...kaun ho sakta hai.?

Abhijeet- are Daya koi dost hoga yaar, tabhi watchman ne chabi di hogi...chal bell baja.

When door got opened , both parties were shocked to see each other & Abhijeet felt zerk & about to fall but Daya hold him &

Abhijeet & Daya together- MAA...

MAA( anger)- itni det raat , kaha se aa rahe ho tum dono..? kisi party se vo bhi late night party se kyu...?

Duo felt , there game was over...Abhijeet was still on Daya's support .suddenly one mind clicked ...

Daya- vo Maa late night party se nahi, hum tou dost ki birthday party se shaam ko hi aa jate magar ( with tense face) BHAI ko chot lag gai aur isiliye hame der ho gayi, BHAI ko hospital le jana pada na...isiliye.

Suddenly situation got changed, angry expression turned into care & concern Abhijeet looking Daya with shock...  
Maa & Abhijeet spoke togethre...

Abhijeet(in shock)- HOSPITAL...  
Maa(tense)- HOSPITAL...

Friends chap is over here . Plz tell me you want to read more or not ?

STAY HAPPY.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanku so much friends for your precious reviews.

AbhiDaya Fan, Duo's pari, abhirika mylove, Rai The Nightqueen, salja,  
loveduo & crazy for abhirika, Duo's girl Srija, aditi, A.s Anjaana, Mistic Morning, mouni, Guest, Massoma ansari93, Sariya, Guest, R , Guest, love duo & purvi.

Abhijeet & Maa both were looking shocked...

MAA(tense)- Hospital...magar kyu (keenly looking Abhijeet) kya hua hai ABHI ko ...bol Daya baat kya hai...?

ABHIJEET - Maa kuch n...cutted by Daya...  
DAYA(teary)- Bhai tum plz kuch mat bolo thume pain hoga...(to Maa) Maa hum dono Vishal ki birthday party se aa rahe the...suddenly Bhai ka pair(leg) slip ho gaya aur vo stairs se niche gir gaya...bahut pain ho raha tha usse...vo tou theek se chal bhi nahi paa raha tha...(looking towards Abhijeet) yaha tak bhi mai badi mushkil se laya hu.

Daya did some signal to Abhijeet then Abhijeet got what his brother wants to do , so now Abhijeet came in his active mood...

ABHIJEET- Daya yaar leg mei chot aaye hai na...tou tu mujhe bolne se kyu rok raha hai...iam fine...

MAA(scold)-(to Abhijeet) itni chot lagi hai lekin ye abhi bhi mazak karne ke mood mei hai...

MAA(to Daya)- Daya ab isse andar tou lao beta, ya bahar hi khada rahna hai...

DAYA(carefully)- chalo Bhai...andar chalo...  
DAYA(slowly to Abhijeet)- Bhai thoda dheere- dheere chalna hai ...samaj rahe ho na, lagna chahye thumhare chot lagi hai...race mat lagane lag jana.

ABHIJEET(slowly)- Daya ye tou bata mere kis pair(leg) mei chot lagi hai...?

MAA- are ab vaha khade khade kya baate kar rahe ho dono...chalo dono andar chalo...

Abhijeet moved inside with the help of Daya...At the same time Papa coming outside, see the scenario with confusion...

PAPA- are Abhijeet , Daya aa gaye tum dono...magar ye Abhijeet aise kyu chal raha hai...? kya hua hai...?

MAA(tense)- Dekhye na Abhijeet ko chot lag gayi...kitne khush the bacho se milege lekin dekhye ye Kya ho gaya hamare Bete ko...

Abhijeet sat with the help of Daya & kept his mobile on table .  
ABHIJEET- Maa , lam fine...plz don't take tension.

PAPA- are kaise tension na le...pata nahi kitni chot aaye hai...aur tum chup betho thodi der...

PAPA(to Daya)- Daya beta jyada chot tou nahi aaye na isse...

DAYA- nahi Papa itni jyada tou nahi aaye...Mai Bhai ko tabhi apne Hospital le gaya tha...Doctor ne check up kar liya hai, koi jyada serious problem nahi hai...bass thoda sa chalne phirne mei problem hogi, bones mei thoda pain hoga...per dheere dheere theek ho jayega.

MAA touch Abhijeet' face & ask...

MAA- Beta kaha pain ho raha hai...?

Abhijeet touched his right leg, at the same time Daya pointed his left leg.

Their parents looked both of them with confusion...

PAPA- kya ...right aur left dono legs mei chot lagi hai.

DAYA(instantly)- nahi left leg mei pain hai...(looking towards Abhijeet) kuy ABHI...?

Abhijeet instantly keep his hand on left leg...  
ABHIJEET- ha Papa ...left leg mei hi pain hai...

Their parents nodded...  
PAPA- Daya , tumne Abhijeet ko painkiller tou de diya tha na...

DAYA(confuse)- aa...vo...nahi Papa...vo jab hospital gaye tou Bhai ne kaha ki use jyada pain nahi hai, bass chalne mei thodi problem hai tou painkiller diya nahi...

MAA- Daya, beta tu Abhijeet ko iske room me lekar ja, tab tak mai Haldi wala doodh(milk) lati hu , use pikar jaldi theek ho jayega...

Suddenly Abhijeet said...

ABHIJEET(irritate)- plz MAA haldi wala doodh nahi...mujhse piya nahi jata...you know very well na...

MAA(warn)- l know beta...but you also know very well, ki mujhe bhi apni baat manvani aati hai, tou ab ache bache bano aur apne room mei jao, tab tak mei milk lati hu.

MAA(to Daya)- chalo Daya isse jaldi room mei lekar jao...

Abhijeet stood up & moved towards his room with the help of Daya.

After 2-3 minutes, Abhijeet's phone started to vibrate, his father saw the name, flashing on screen..

PAPA(looking at screen)-Lily

MAA came out with a glass of milk & heard that name...

MAA- Lily...ye kaun hai...?

PAPA- ABHI ko kisi Lily ne phone kiya hai...

MAA(strict)- mujhe mobile dijiye, mai baat karti hu..

Maa takes mobile & start conversation...

MAA- hello , aap kaun...?

LILY(confuse)- aap kaun bol rahi hai...,? maine tou Abhijeet ko phone kiya tha...

MAA- mai uski Mother bol rahi hu...

LILY- oh...namaste Aunty

MAA- namaste...

LILY- vo Abhijeet se baat karni thi...mai uske office mei kaam karti hu...

MAA- oh...lekin abhi vo baat nahi kar sakta...usko chot lagi hai aur vo rest kar raha hai...

LILY(shock)- chot magar kaise...?

MAA- party se aate waqt pair slip ho gaya tha...

LILY- kya...oh ...usko jyada tou nahi lagi..

MAA- nahi itni jyada nahi lagi, par abhi vo apne room mei rest kar raha hai, tou abhi baat nahi ho sakti...

LILY- its ok Aunty...you just take care of him...Namaste.

Call got cut & Maa-Papa moved towards their son's room

On other side Lily (thought)- Abhijeet ki Mom...yes... yahi right time hai, unke samne impression banane ka...ek baar Abhijeet ki Mom ko pata liya tou phir mera rasta clear...  
Ab tou kal Abhijeet ke ghar jana hi padega & she smiles on her plan.

DUO HOUSE Inside The Room-

ABHIJEET(angry)- Daya ye kya kiya tune ...ab tere karan mujhe vo sada hua doodh(milk) pina padega...dekh tune ye sab kiya hai tou vo haldi wala doodh bhi tu hi peena...

DAYA- kya Boss...ek tou thume bachya hai aur tum Thanks ke bazay muje vo haldi wala doodh peene ke liye kah rahe ho...

ABHIJEET- are kya bachaya ha...tere iss jhoot ke karan mera kya hoga...? Do you have any idea about that...?

DAYA- dekho ABHI, maine tou phir bhi koi idea lagakar hum dono ko bacha liya...varna tum tou Maa ko achanak dekhkar hi gir gaye the...aur kuch bol bhi nahi paye...mai ye bahana nahi banata , tou Maa ko sab kuch pata chal jata, ki tum late night parties mei jate ho aur sath mei apne iss massom se chote bhai ko bhi biggar rahe ho...

ABHIJEET- oh...massom chota...iss masoom se bache ke karan hi mera ye haal ho raha hai...

DAYA(naughty)- vaise Bhai, ye mat bhulo ki thume chot lagi hai...agar Maa-Papa ne thume aise ladte dekha na tou unhe doubt ho jayega...chalo ab jaldi se acting start karo...

ABHIJEET- acha acting ...abhi batata hu thujhe...

Abhijeet tried to catch Daya & Daya ran inside the room, while running Abhijeet tangled with table ...

ABHIJEET(in pain)- Ahhhh...Daya ke bache...Ahhh...dekh teri vazah se mai table se takra gaya...abhi sach mei mera pair(leg) toot jata tou...

At the same time, Duo's parents came inside the room & looking them with shock...

MAA(worried)- ye kya kiya...kisne kaha tha aise running karne ke liye...ab aur chot lag gai na...

Instantly Daya moved to Abhijeet & helped him to sit on bed so their parents couldn't doubt on them..

PAPA- ABHI bete, jyada pain ho raha hai kya...?

ABHIJEET- nahi Papa... ab theek hai...

PAPA(scold)- are kya theek hai...  
ek tou pahle se chot lagi hai upar se ab phir se girne wale the...tum itne careless kab se ho gaye...

MAA-ab bass kijiye, use chot lagi hai. Abhijeet sabse pehle ye milk piyo...chalo jaldi karo...

ABHIJEET(request)- nahi Maa...plz

MAA(strict)- ABHI...tumne suna nahi.

Abhijeet drank whole milk with much difficulty , Daya was smiling on his bro's condition.

PAPA- Abhijeet ab ye ajeeb sa face banana band karo aur Daya tum jara painkiller lekar aao..

DAYA(confuse)- par Papa vo kisliye...

PAPA- are ...tum doctor ho thume nahi pata...kya Daya tum bhi na...are ABHI ko pair mei chot lagi hai, dard hoga tou raat(night) bhar soo nahi payega , isiliye painkiller de do, jisse vo raat mei theek se rest kar sake.

ABHIJEET(scared)- Papa , mujhe pain nahi ho raha hai isiliye painkiller ki koi zarrorat nahi..

PAPA- tum thodi der chup raho ABHI , jao Daya beta jaldi lekar aao..

ABHIJEET(think)- lagta hai ye drama bahut mahnga(costly) padne wala hai.

Daya went & soon came back with painkiller & told with hesitation...

DAYA- Papa mujhe lagta hai ki iski koi zarrorat nahi hai...

PAPA- Daya kaise baate kar rahe ho...zarrorat kaise nahi hai...ek tou vaha hospital mei bhi koi medicine nahi li, sirf check up karva ker aagaye... aur ab puri raat vo dard se pareshaan rahega...

MAA- Daya beta, thumare Papa bilkul theek kah rahe hai...

Daya (helplessly) looked towards Abhijeet...

MAA(strict)- Daya ab Abhijeet ki taraf kya dekh rahe ho... tum dono bhi na hamesha mujhe pareshaan karte ho...bachpan(childhood) se hi dawayio(medicine) ko lekar nakhre karte aaye ho...  
Daya ab tou tum khud doctor ban gaye ho, kya apne patients ko dekhar bhi aisa hi karte ho...

PAPA(strict tone)- chalo Daya, don't waste time...jaldi se Injection do Abhijeet ko...

ABHIJEET(shocked)- Kya...Injection...

Daya nodded helplessly & Abhijeet felt himself in grear trouble...

T.C & STAY HAPPY.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello friends, l know I am too late but kya karu friends, writing ka time hee nahi mila…Now in summer break , I've decided to complete my all pending stories, so I start from this one….hope u'll like this chap…

I know aap sab story bhi bhool chuke honge, so I am putting some light on story…

 **In this story , Duo are real brothers & very naughty, their parents lives in some other city . Abhijeet loves late night parties & flirt with girls & Daya is little shy but wants to become bold. Duo's parents comes at Duo house & our naughty Duo tries to hide their naughty habits & for this Daya tells a lie to his parents & for this Abhijeet have to bear something…but what…? ….An Injection…tou ab aage kya hoga , let's see…**

One more thing , in this story Duo's father's name is ARUN & mother's name is SAPNA.

….

…..

….

 **NAUGHTY BROTHERS-**

Daya came close to Abhijeet , sat on his bed & asked in very low tone….

Daya—ab kya kare Abhi..?

Abhijeet (low tone)—mujhe nahi pata, bass mujhe ye Injection nahi lagvana…

Duo's father—ye kya kusar fusar ho rahi hai….Daya kya hua hai….jaldi se Injection do phir Abhijeet ko rest bhi karna hai…

Daya (low tone)—sorry Abhi….

Abhijeet (helpless)—ab tou jo hona thaa ho gaya , ab ye bhi sahi….de do Injection…..

Abhijeet closed his eyes & Daya gave an injection to him…..Abhijeet felt a pinch & soon Daya took out needle from his vein…

Mother—tum bhi naa Daya , kitna dar rahe thee , dekha Abhi ko pata bhi nahi chala….kyu Abhi..?

Abhijeet (while rubbing his arm with cotton )- ha Mom, (looked at Daya) ab agar koi kaam majboori mai karna pade, tou isme koi kya kar sakte hai….

Arun —beta , ab thume uss se aaram milega…chalo ab hum sab bahar ja rahe hai ,tum rest karo…

Duo's parents moved out from room & only Duo was present there….

Daya (sad)—sorry Bhai, but mere pass koi option hee nahi thaa….

Abhijeet (tough)—abgli baar kuch bolne se pahle soch jarror lena….varna bolta tu hai aur problem mare liye ho jati hai….

Daya—ab bass bhi karo …. ek tou maine thume bachya aur tum mujhe hee blame kar rahe ho…..aur ab jyada acting mat karo….glucose ka injection thaa, koi pain killer nahi thaa…

Abhijeet—tum tou yahi kahoge…thume thode hi Injection lagvana pada hai…

Daya (smiled)—Boss , ab tum Maa, Papa se itna jhoot bolte ho, thodi tou kimmet deni padegi…..

Abhijeet—accha ab jyada lecture mat de, mujhe neend aa rahi hai….good night…

Daya (smile)—good night Boss….

Daya moned out & went in his room…..

…

At the morning , Duo & their parents were taking breakfast, suddenly door bell rang, Daya moved for open the door & get shocked on seeing the guest….

Lily (smile)—hello Daya…..

Daya (surprise) —hello….(inviting her inside the house) come..

Lily came inside & greeted Duo's parents with smile….

Lily—Namste Aunti Ji, Namaste Uncle….

Duo's parents—Namaste…

Abhijeet was confused on her coming & tried to be look happy…Daya understood his condition & smiled on his brother's helpless condition….

Abhijeet (smiled)—Lily, tum yaha….I mean..

Lily (tensed)—tum kaise ho Abhijeet….mujhe kitni tension ho gayi thee jab pata chala ki thume chot lagi hai….are you ok na..?

Abhijeet—yeah….l am fine…

Daya—Lily tum bhi na…are itna pareshan hone ki kya jarrorat hai, Bhai ab theek hai…..thodi der mai office ke liye nikalne wala hai, tum dono sath mai hee chle jana…(looked at Abhijeet) kyu Abhijeet….am I right….?

Sapna (strict)—nahi….(all looked her with shock)…Abhi aaj office nahi jayega…..abhi vo theek nahi hua hai, aaj vo rest karega aur chahe tou kal office chala jayega….

Abhijeet—but Maa , aaj bahut urgent project ke liye mujhe out of city jana hai….

Sapna —maine kah diya na…..tum nahi jaoge matlab nahi jaoge….

Abhjeet—but meri Job…

Sapna —koi jarroart nahi hai aise job karni ki , jisme kabhi rest hee na mile….dekha hai kabhi khud ko….kitna kamjor ho gaya hai mera beta….

Lily—aap sahi kah rahi hai Aunti Jee….mai bhi Abhijeet ko kitna kahti hu ki , apna dhyan rakha karo , magar ye kisi ki sunte hee nahi…..

Duo looked her with open mouth…..

Sapna —sunna tou isse padega hee…hum kab tak rahege…..kab tak iske piche piche bhhate rahenge….ab tou wohi iske kaan(ear) pakadegi…..

Lily (confuse) —kaun…?...aap kiski baat kar rahi hai..?

Sapna - iski wife aur kon….maine soch liya hai , ab tou mujhe jaldi se iski Shaadi karni hai….

Abhijeet was shocked & Daya start laughing on his condition….

Sapna(strict)—tum kyu hass rahe ho..? ( Daya nodded his head in negative)….Abhijeet ke baad thumara number hee aayega….

Now Daya was totally quiet & feeling himself in great trouble…Lily was happy & tried to make her good image in their parent's eyes….

After some more chit chat with Duo's parents , Lily went away….Sapna looked Abhijeet with suspicious eyes & he lowered his head & showed himself busy in doing breakfast….

Sapna —Abhi..ye sab kab se chal raha hai….?

Duo looked her with confusion…

Abhijeet (confuse)—aap kis bare mai baat kar rahi hai Maa, meri tou kuch samagh hee nahi aa raha….

Sapna —mai Lily ke bare mai baat kar rahi hu….

Abhijeet—Maa , jaisa aap soch rahi hai, vaisa kuch bhi nahi hai…..believe me…vo mere office mai kaam karti hai aur hum sirf colleague hai ….(all looked him ) I mean good friends hai….

Sapna —vaise maine iss bare mai nahi pucha thaa…(Abhijeet looked her with confusion) I wanted to ask, ki tum apna khyal kyu nahi rakhte , Lily bhi yahi kah rahi thee….

Abhijeet- vo..Maa…mai rakhta hu na…Daya se puchye….(looked at Daya)…kyu Daya…

Daya- ha vo….(interrupted by their mother)…

Sapna —mujhe Daya se nahi puchna , vo khud apna khyal nahi rakhta…..

Duo felt embarrassed ….

Sapna - chalo Abhijeet , tum apne room mai rest karo aur Daya tum Hospital jao varna late ho jaoge…..

Duo followed her instructions….

Abhijeet entered in his room , suddenly his phone start vibrating, he looked at screen & took a deep sigh, picked up the phone with….

Abhijeet (low tone)—I am sorry Sir , I am unable to come today…

Man- its ok Abhijeet, actually I want to inform you ki hamara outdoor shooting ka plan abhi cancel ho gaya hai….

Abhijeet (shocked)—what….but why Sir…?

Man—kuch problem ho gayi hai….but don't worry management try kar rahi hai , hum jaldi hee apna project start karenge….are ha…..mai tou bhool hee gaya thaa, how are you now…?..Lily ne bataya ki thume chot lagi hai…

Abhijeet—I am fine Sir, bass aaj nahi aa paunga…

Man—its totally fine….tum rest karo….vaise tum kal aa rahe ho na….iss project ke bare mai discuss karna thaa..

Abhijeet—sure Sir…tomorrow, I'll definitely come….

…

After some discussion Abhijeet cut the call….

Abhijeet(thinking)—ye Lily ko , kya ho gaya hai….aaj vo Maa Papa ke samne aa gayi…..lagta hai iska kuch karna padega varna ye tou , Maa Papa ke samne mera halwa hee bana degi….aur aaj kitni simple sober ban kar aaye thee….seriously jo Lily Short Kapdo se jyada , kuch pahna pasand nahi karti , aaj vo kitne decent kapde pahnkar aaye thee….Abhijeet Babu ye ladki thuje marvayegi…kuch tou karna padega…..aur ab , Maa tou meri Shaadi karne par adi hai…..tera kya hoga Abhijeet…..

Abhijeet lay down on his bed & start thinking about how to come out from all these troubles…(including Shaadi)

…..

 **IN HOSPITAL** ….

Daya entered in his cabin , nurse came & informed him about a patient….

Nurse—Sir ek ladki bahut der se aapka wait kar rahi hai, usse andar bhej du…

Daya – ha theek hai aur plz Raju se kaho, mere sar mai bahut dard hai , ek cup coffee pila de….

Nurse – ok Sir….

Nurse moved out & soon a girl came inside his cabin….Daya looked her & asked her to sit, she sat & start conversation with….

Girl (worried) —Sir, mai bahut problem mai hu, puri body mai pain hai , bahut problem ho rahi hai, yaha tak aana bhi mushkil ho gaya thaa…..

Daya—don't worry sab theek ho jayega, aap plz relax ho jaye..mai abhi check karta hu ….

Girl (confuse)—but Sir..

Daya—are aap aise dar kyu rahi hai , bina check kiye kaise pat chalega ki problem kya hai, vaise itni kam age mai aise problem honi tou nahi chahye…

Girl—Sir age kam nahi hai, 45 years tou hogi hee…..

Daya (shocked)—45 years….(Daya keenly looked that girl) vaise dekh kar tou nahi lagta…chaliye apna hath dikhye , dekhte hai kya problem hai…

Daya came close to him & tried to check her pulse, suddenly that girl stood up in anger..

Girl (anger) —ye aap kya kar rahe hai….?

Daya (confuse) —are abi aap ne hee tou kaha bahut problem ho rahi hai, I am jast trying to check the problem…

Girl (angry) —lekin mujhe kyu check kar rahe hai….mujhe koi problem nahi hai…

Daya (shocked) —what….problem nahi hai tou , aap yaha mere cabin mai kya kar rahi hai….

Girl (tease) —aap Doctor , hee hai naa….Doctor ke cabin mai , koi kyu aayega bhala…treatment ke liye hee naa….

Daya (angry) —are you mad…?...abhi tou kah rahi ho , mujhe koi problem nahi hai , aur ab kah rahi ho cabin mai treatment ke liya aaye ho….what you actually want..? ….agar koi problem nahi hai , tou itni der se mujhe apni story sunakar, bore kyu kar rahi thee..?

Girl (angry) — how dare you ,to call me mad…tum Doctor ho ya kuch aur..

Daya (angry)—mai tou Doctor hee hum magar mujhe lagta hai , tum wrong address par aa gayi ho , thume mere jaise Doctor ki nahi balki paglo ke Doctor ki jarrorat hai….

Girl (angry)—kya kaha ….mujhe tou lagta hai tum hee pagal ho….patient ko dekhne ke bajay, mujhe touch karna chahte thee….

Daya (shocked) —what….tum sach mai pagal ho…are tumne hee tou kaha thaa , body mai pain hai….hey bagwan ,tum plz jao yaha se, mera deemag mat kharab karo...…

Girl (angry) —deemag...mujhe tou lagta hai thumare pass deemag hai hee nahi... …..and kind for your information , patient mai nahi , meri Mom hai, bahar baithi hai….

Daya (tease) —agar patient thumari Mom hai, tou unhe cabin mai lana chahye thaa , tumne tou aate hee apni story sunai shuru kar di….confuse khud ho aur blame mujhe kar rahi ho..

Girl (angry) —tum…..thume Doctor kisne banaya hai, kya thume mai patient nazar aati hu…?

Daya (angry)—physically tou theek lagti ho but mentally thodi disturb lagti ho….

Girl (angry) —how dare you…..tum kya kisi ka treatment karoge , thume tou khud treatment ki zarrorat hai….

Girl moved out from cabin with..

Girl—pahle khud ka treatment karva lo , phir dusro ka karna…

Daya (angry) —ha ha jao jao…..vaise bhi thume mental asylum mai hona chahye yaha nahi…

Girl gave an angry look to him & moved out….Daya was boiling in anger…

Daya (in angry tone) —are mari coffee aaj aayegi bhi , yaa nahi….

At the same time Raju came with coffee….

Daya (angry)- itni der lagti hai ek coffee lane mai….

Raju—sahab , vo madam aap par chilla rahi thee, tou mai dar ke mare bahar hee ruk gaya….

Daya (angry)—tum na ek number ke darpok ho…..aur vaise bhi vo ladki pagal thee….ab jao yaha se , ab mere sar par kyu khade ho….

Raju moved out from cabin…..Daya sat on his chair & start taking sips of coffee…suddenly his phone start ringing, he picked up the phone with…

Daya (irritated)—kya hai….

Abhijeet—lagta hai Choty Sahab ka mood kharab hai…

Daya—Abhi ab bore mat karo yaar, kam kya hai bolo…

Abhijeet—pahle ye bata, ki mood kyu kharab hai tera….?

Daya—yaar vo ek pagal ladki ne , morning mai hee mood kharab kar diya….

Abhijeet (laughed)—lagta hai , aaj ka din aise hee jane wala hai….ye girls hamare liye hamesha problem hee lati hai….

Daya—ha Boss ye tou sach hai…accha ye batao , call kyu kiya thaa….?

Abhijeet—are ha, vo Maa kah rahi thee aaj evening mai jara jaldi aa jana , koi guest aane wala hai….

Daya (naughty) —thume dekhne ladki wale tou nahi aa rahe naa….

Daya start laughing on him & Abhijeet got angry…

Abhijeet (angry) —Daya , maar khani hai kya….ab agar meri Shaadi ke bare mai kuch kaha na . tou phone mai se bahar nikal kar marunga…samajha….

Daya—theek hai Boss, mai kuch nahi bolta…..lekin haa, Maa ka kuch pata nahi, lagta hai iss baar puri preparation kar ke aaye hai…..iss baar tou thume Dulha bana kar hee ghar jayegi…

Abhijeet—Daya bahut bolne laga hai tu….chal ab phone rakh aur evening mai jaldi aa jana….theek hai..

Daya—ok Boss…

…..

…

At Evening

In Duo house, Duo & their parents were enjoying evening tea with Samosas.. …

Daya—Maa, aapne kaha thaa , koi guest aane wala hai…

Sapna - haa Chotu, maine call kiya thaa, bass thodi der mai aa jayege….

Duo looked each other & hope for good….suddenly door bell rang , Daya stood up & open the door, as he opened the door , a girl came inside like a storm & hugged their mother…

Girl—Masi Ji….kaise hai aap..?

Sapna (smile) —mai theek hu , meri Anjali kaise hai…?

Anjali got separate from her & replied with smile….

Anjali —mai bhi theek hu…..(looked at Duo's father) are Mausa ji , kaise hai aap..?

Arun—mai tou bilkul theek hu par hamari Angel kaise hai…..

Anjali —Angel nahi , Star , aap mujhe Star bulate thee…..bhool gaye…

Arun—are , mai apni Star ko kaise bhool sakta hu…..meri itni himmat kaha…

Anjali —kya Mausa Ji aap bhi naa….

Anjali hugged him…Duo looked three of them with wide eyes ….

Sapna —are tum dono aise kya dekh rahe ho….yahi vo guest hai , jiski baat mai kar rahi thee…..

Abhijeet—but Maa…..ye hai kaun..?

Arun—are Beta , ye thumari Maa ki friend ki beti hai, hum tou isse bachpan se jante hai , mai aur thumari Maa, saal mai kai baar inke ghar jate thee aur Anjali ne tou kai baar apne holidays , hamare ghar mai bitaye hai…..

Duo looked them with confusion…

Sapna —tum bhi na….inn dono ko kaise pata hoga….bachpan se hee Hostel mai rahe Hai aur holidays mai apne Mama ke ghar….inhone tou kabhi , Anjali ko dekha tak nahi….

Anjali came close to Abhijeet & said in dreamy tone…

Anjali —par maine tou inhe bachpan se dekha hai….

Abhijeet felt uncomfortable & moved little back….

Sapna —ha Abhijeet, Anjali tou childhood se hee hamare ghar aati thee aur isne tum dono ki childhood se lekar ab tak ki sari pictures dekhi hai….

Anjali came close to Abhijeet & said in very low tone…

Anjali —aur wo picture bhi, jisme tum pool main naha rahe thee….bahut cute picture thee…

Abhijeet was shocked & his eyes became big….Daya looked him & tried hard to control his laugh…

Arun—are Anjali , Ramesh nahi aaya , use bhi tou aana thaa naa…

Anjali —Mausa Ji, Papa next week tak aayege….

Arun—are tou tum Akeli kaise aagayi…?

Sapna —meri Anjali ek brave girl hai aur uske pass har problem ka solution hota hai...

Anjali (smiled) —aap bhi na Masi, Aur Mausa Je , kya mai yaha akeli nahi aa sakti..?

Arun—are nahi Beta , mai tou bass issliye kah raha thaa ki , raste mai koi problem ho jati tou….aur vaise bhi ab tou tum iss parivar ka hissa banne wali ho…

Duo looked each other with open mouth…Daya collect some courage & asked in low tone…..

Daya—hissa matlab….

Sapna —Beta , hamne Anjali ko Abhijeet ke liye pasand kiya hai aur ye decision hamne inke bachpan mai hee le liya thaa….

Abhijeet felt like a current passed in his body & Daya looked him with pity….

Arun—Abhijeet Beta kya hua….tum kaha kho gaye…?

Sapna —aap bhi na…..ab jis ki hone wali wife itni sundar ho, vo aur kaha kho sakta hai bhla…..

Anjali down her head in shyness…..Daya came close to Abhijeet….

Daya (low tone)—Boss, lagta hai iss baar bachne ka koi chance nahi hai…..ab tou haar manni hee padegi….

Abhijeet—haar mai nahi , ye Anjali manegi….tu bass dekhta ja….

Abhijeet—Maa , vo mujhe kuch baat karni thee….

Sapna(strict) —"Shaadi nahi karni"…. iske alawa thumari har baat sunugi….tou bolo kya baat hai…..

Abhijeet—Maa, itni jaldi kya hai….

Sapna —thume nahi , par mujhe hai aur mujhe yakeen hai mera Beta apni Maa ki baat nahi talega….

Abhijeet looked them with disappointment & moved from there…..Daya looked him going & he also moved behind him….

Anjali (sad) —lagta hai , vo happy nahi hai….

Sapna —thume maine pahle hee bataya thaa uske bare…ab tumne dekh bhi liya hai, tou bolo thumara decision kya hai..?

Anjali —mai kabhi haar nahi manti Masi ji aur ye baat aap bhi janti hai…..(Duo's parents smiled) aap sirf dekhti jaye, apke iss ziddi Bete ko , mai kaise line par lati hu….

Sapna —iisilye tou thume, yaha layi hu Beta…..hamesha se chahti thee ki , mai aur thumari Maa , sirf acchi friends hee na rahe , balki hamari dosti rishtedaari mai badal jaye , lekin Abhijeet…thume bahut problem hogi use manane mai , vo apni marzi ka malik hai aur use bandhan pasand nahi…use lgta hai , hame uske bare mai kuch pata nahi, magar vo hamara Beta hai, hum se jyada use kon janega….mai bass uski life ko settle hote dekhna chahti hu aur mai janti hu , tum ye kaam kar sakti ho…aur agar mera ye ziddi prince, thumare kabu mai aa jaye tou isse accha tou kuch ho hee nahi sakta….

Arun—are hame bhi tou ab apne dono Beto ki Shaadi mai nachna hai, apne grand children ko khilana hai….

Anjali turned red in shyness & Sapna hugged her with love…..

…..

Abhijeet sat on his bed in angry mood….Daya came inside & sat beside him…

Daya—tou kya socha hai….

Abhijeet—sochna kya hai…iss Anjali ko tou , mai iss ghar se jane ke liye majboor kar dunga…..

Daya—jo karna hai jaldi karna , kahi thumare baad mera number na lag jaye….

Abhijeet – ek tou mai problem mai hu aur Choty Sahab ko sirf apni padi hai…..

Daya—jab Shaadi jaise musibat piche padi ho , tou sab ko bass , apni hi padi hoti hai…..

Abhijeet (smiled) —accha ji phir tou sahab ye bhi bhool jayege , kon Bhai, kiska Bhai….?

Daya start laughing & moved out from room….

Abhijeet lay down on bed with closed eyes, after some time he felt , some one shaking him….

Abhijeet ( with closed eyes)— Daya yaar ja na…..abhi deemag mat kaharb kar….

But he found no reply & again felt disturbance , he opened his eyes in anger….

Abhijeet (in anger)—maine kaha na disturb mat kar….

He opened his eyes & get shocked on seeing Anjali in front of him…

Abhijeet (angry)—tum yaha kya kar rahi ho…?

Anjali —oh, lagta hai tum mujhse naraj ho…

Abhijeet—mai thume janta tak nahi …aur tum mujhse itni frank kyu ho rahi ho….?

Anjali sat on his bed…

Anjali —tum jante nahi thee… magar ab jante ho aur mai tou thume bachpan se janti hu…

Abhijeet—dekho mai thume pyar se samjha raha hu ki…..(he took a deep breath) mai tum se Shaadi nahi kar sakta…

Anjali (normal tone)—ha tou…..mai isme kya kar sakti hu….

Abhijeet (shocked)—dekho mai kya kah raha hu, tum samajh tou rahi ho na….

Anjali grabbed his collar & said in determine tone…

Anjali —thumari kya problem hai, I don't care but meri Shaadi tum se hee hogi aur ye tou pakka hai….ab tum soch lo, kushi kushi Shaadi karni hai ya rokar…

Abhijeet jerked her hands & made himself free….

Abhijeet (shocked)—thume koi effect nahi padta , ki mai tum se pyar nahi karta...?.. aur iske baad bhi tum mujhse Shaadi karna chahti ho…..but why..?

Anjali (warning tone) —apne parents ke liye…aur agar thumari vajah se, kisi ko bhi koi takleef hui , tou tum mujhe nahi jante….

Abhijeet (smiled) —accha… tou tum kya karogi….?

Anjali (naughty tone)—thumari ek childhood picture mere pass hai , jante ho usme tum bikul nude ho….sochti hu ,thumare sari girlfriends ko dikha du…accha idea hai naa…

Abhijeet (embarrassed )—dekho…tum jyada jhoot mat bolo…..aur tum kaise ladki ho..?... jab mai tum se Shaadi nahi karna chahta , tou tum kyu mere piche padi ho….

Anjali —I have already told you the reason…..aur ab jaldi utho , abhi sone ka time nahi hua hai…. Jaldi se bahar aao , Masi Ji ne thumare liye haldi wala milk banaya hai, vo wait kar rahi hai …

Abhijeet (shout)—mujhe koi haldi wala milk nahi pina…

On hearing his voice , Sapna came inside the room…

Sapna —kya hua hai Abhi, chilla kyu rahe ho….?

Anjali —Masi Ji dekhye na , ye Haldi wala milk pine se mana kar rahe hai…..aur abhi , jab mai room mai aaye tou ye theek se chal bhi nahi paa rahe thee….lagta hai leg mai bahut jyada pain ho raha hai….

Abhijeet was shocked on her lie….

Abhijeet – mai bilkul theek ho Maa, dekhye…

Abhijeet tried to move forward , suddenly Anjali kicked on his leg & he was about to fell down but both ladies saved him to fell….

Sapna (tense)—dekha , tum theek se chal bhi nahi paa rahe ho …..abhi tak toh theek thee , ab achanak phir se …issliye tou kah rahi hu Beta milk pee lo….

Anjali —rahne dijiye Masi, agar ye pina nahi chahte tou, but aap tension mat lijiye, aap tou janti hai , mai kitni acchi Doctor hu , mai inhe painkiller de dungi , ye morning tak theek ho jayenge….

Abhijeet trapped badly & a big no came out from his mouth….

Abhijeet (scared)—Noo….painkiller ki koi jarrorat nahi hai…Maa mai vo milk pee lunga….

Anjali smiled on her victory…

Sapna —theek hai Beta…Anjali ,tum bhi aa jao beta , thumare liye coffee banayi hai….

Anjali nodded with smile & Sapna moved out from room….

Abhijeet—dekho tum ye theek nahi kar rahi….

Anjali —theek hai JANU, ab jaldi se bahar aa jao , sab log wait kar rahe hai….

Abhijeet (shocked)—JANU….tum hosh mai tou ho…..

Anjali —ab apne hone wale husband ko JANU bulane mai kya problem hai aur vaise bhi yaha hum dono ke siwa koi nahi hai….

Abhijeet—bahut accha natak karti ho tum, Maa ke samne bhi accha game khela, par tum janti nahi , mere sath game khelne mai , haar thumari hee hogi…

Anjali —itna confidence…..let's see ….vaise maine bhi harna nahi seekha….

Abhijeet (smiled) —tou iss baar sikh jaogi…..mai tum se promise karta hu, kuch dino baad tum khud iss ghar se chali jaogi….

Anjali (smiled)—oh accha….aur mai bhi tumse promise karti hu, kuch dino baad tum khud mujhe yaha aur apni zindgi mai rukne ke liya kahoge….

Abhijeet laughed on her….

Abhijeet (laughing)—tum bhi na, bahut accha mazak karti ho….vaise mai thume bata du , tum meri type ki ladki nahi ho…..well ye thume bahut jald pata chal jayega…

( and he moved out from room)

Anjali —let's see Abhijeet , kisko kya pata chalta hai but I am confident , ki mujhe mere bachpan ka pyar zarror milega….

…..

Abhijeet came out & found Daya was standing in front of him with naughty smile….

Daya—tou kar diya use challenge….

Abhijeet- tou tu bahar se sab sun raha thaa…

Daya—jee nahi mai tou bass pass se guzar raha thaa ….

Abhijeet (teasing tone)—oh…Choty Sahab bahut seedhe jo hai…..

Daya laughed & asked in naughty tone..

Daya—tou kya socha hai….koi plan banaya hai….

Abhijeet (surprise)—are wahh , lagta hai Choty miya bade ho gaye hai…..

Daya—ab Bhai kiska hu….itna tou mai janta hu ki, ab tum chup tou nahi batoge…..tou kya socha hai…..kaise bachoge iss Anjali naam ki musibat se….

Abhijeet—iss problem ka solution bhi mil jayega…..bass jaisa mai kahu , tu vaisa hi karna….

Daya—mujhe tou vaisa karna hi padega, varna Maa thumare baad , mera number laga degi…..

Abhijeet—accha bachu, apni parwah hai sahab ko meri kuch nahi….

Daya(smiled)- tum bhi na Boss...

Both of them laughed & moved towards hall…..Anjali was listening their talk & smiled…

Anjali (smiled)—jo chahe plan bana lo Abhijeet….thumare sare plan ab sirf flop hi honge…

Anjali smiled & moved towards hall….

….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,…..

,,,,,,,,,,,…..,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

To know more, stay tuned & Do Review guys.

 **STAY HAPPY.**


End file.
